A Ripped Up Heart
by ToppoPopRocks
Summary: A new freshman and in the middle of the year? This kid, Yori, has a few things to hide from his new friends, and old classmates...
1. Chapter 1: A New Freshman

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The New Freshman**_

The teacher started saying something about a new student, but Hikaru wasn't listening to anything she was saying. He was bored out of his mind already, and the day had just started.

_This is just great…_ he thought, his head propped by his right hand. _How can I be so bored so early…?_Hikaru glanced to his right, where Haruhi was sitting just as prompt as ever. He gave a light sigh and looked up in front of him. _She's really __**is**__ a bookworm._

"Class," the teacher started as she waved toward the door to my right, "please welcome the new student to our class." Everyone seemed to turn their attentions to the door, even the people who usually don't care. Having a new student come in the near-middle of the year never happens at Ouran, a place for kids that come from the rich and prestigious families of Japan. No one ever just shows up in the midst of a school year here.

Hikaru, though he didn't care much, even turned his eyes to the door, which slowly began to open. A teenage boy with thick light-chestnut-brown hair walked in. He was wearing the normal, 600,000 yen designer school uniform, yet for some reason the pants were the right size but the blue coat over the white shirt and tie was very baggy and limp. The boy had his eyes closed in irritation, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

Hikaru's eyes had followed him, and were now set on what he was holding behind him. It was a semi-large hammer that was completely grey.

_Odd…_ Hikaru thought, _why is that guy holding a hammer? _

"This is our new 'special student' he came here off of a scholarship, his name is—"

"The name's Unshinza Yori," he interrupted with a slight accent. An even bigger vein shown as kids around the class started whispering to each other.

"If he can afford the school uniform, why did he come on a scholarship? What was the point of that if he's from a rich family? That just means more work…"

"He has a slight accent…where'd he originate from? Definitely not Japan."

Hikaru just kept staring at Yori, his uninterested sense of mind easing a litte. _Seriously, though…_ he thought, _why __**is**__ he a special student if he can afford the uniform?_

"Okay, Yori," said the teacher plainly, waving a hand at the twin closest to the door "take a seat behind…er…Kaoru over there…"

_**Hikaru…**_he shouted in his mind, _…They can never get it right…_

"Whatever…" Yori murmured, his eyes still closed. As he was walking past the desk, Hikaru stuck his foot out at the last moment. His foot catching on the twin's leg, Yori tripped and fell to the floor face first. The hammer he had been dragging behind lie on the floor beside his left hand.

_Idiot…he should have had his eyes open so not to trip…_ Hikaru thought, smirking.

Yori slowly got up off the ground, his right hand across his face, hiding his left eye. He turned toward Hikaru and glared. Reaching with his left hand, he grabbed the hammer from the floor—dragging it to his side. They stared at each other for the longest time.

_Hm…_ Hikaru pondered, as he stared into Yori's large, emerald green eye, _green eyes, huh? That's definitely unique to this school. And he even has the same large eyes as Haru—_

His thoughts were interrupted as Yori swept his foot underneath Hikaru's seat, throwing him up and into the wall, smashing the chair to pieces. Hitting the floor hard, Hikaru winced, and looked up to see Yori in front of him, glowering down, the hammer still by his side. Hikaru gulped.

Glaring out of his right eye, Yori swiftly turned around, raised the hammer with a flick of the wrist and shattered Hikaru's desk with one fell swoop of the hammer, parts flying across the room. He turned back as he put his right hand down. Leaning forward, he whispered, "I don't think you want to mess with me, Hikaru." Yori stood back up, propped the hammer on top of his shoulder, and walked out of the class.

_Jeez…_ Hikaru thought as he got up off the ground. _What was that all about? And I think I saw something not __**normal**__ to any guy… _He blushed slightly. His eyes widened a little. "How'd he know my name?!" he shouted vaguely.

And he ran out of the class room.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing?

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing?**_

Yori ambled quickly down the empty hall, dragging the hammer behind him. "I need to find a nice quiet place," he growled, angrily pulling on the white shirt and tie underneath the overly-large uniform coat. "Somewhere I can take this damned shirt off and no one will see…" Ripping off his tie, Yori threw it behind him with a flick of his wrist.

Quickening his pace, he went up a U-shaped flight of red-carpeted stairs and swiveled to the right. _Maybe I'll find a place down here…_ he thought, coming down a long abandoned hall. Yori stopped at a large door, stared at it for a few seconds, and looked up at the sign above it. _The third music room, huh? …seems pretty abandoned to me! This'll be the perfect place to left off some steam!_

Kicking the door open just enough to walk through, Yori strode in and looked around. _Doesn't seem deserted though…_ he thought, looking at the nice shining place. Yori shrugged. _Well, in a rich school like this, how can you tell? Any one of these rich bastards has enough to hire maids to clean even the unused parts of this place._

"Well then," Yori shouted in triumph an evil smirk across his face, "…it seems I've found it! And I can finally let 'em out!" Setting the hammer against his leg, Yori pulled off the large uniform piece over the white shirt. "Yes!" He started happily trying to unbutton the shirt, but his enthusiasm made him impatient with how slow it was taking. "Damn it to hell! This is taking too effing long! Screw this!"

Yori's hand sped down the buttons, ripping them out all at once with massive force, which made them clatter across the floor. Yori sighed with relief and happiness.

"Finally I got that damned shirt off! It was on for so long, my boobs felt like they were on fire!" Yori exclaimed loudly, rubbing her bulky red chest. "Now it's time to let out some anger on this unused place!" she roared crossly, lifting up her heavy hammer in a striking position. "Now _die!_"

-----

Hikaru ran for a little while, until he came upon Yori's tie lying on the floor. He stopped and slowly picked it up. "That's weird…" he said. "Why is his tie—?"

_**CRASH.**_

"What the—?"

"_Take that you damned—!!"_ came a voice, which abruptly stopped in mid-sentence as another crashing sound was heard.

"That sounds like that kid…" Hikaru wondered. He felt a sudden deflation in his mind. _And it sounded like it was coming from near the Third Music Room!!_

_-----_

"_And take that!"_ Yori bellowed, as she smashed in a massive very-expensive-looking vase. She was faced away from the door. Her back hunched forward, the hammer held up loosely in her left hand next to her side, Yori raggedly took in a breath. "Man, was _that_ a work out! I think I've gotten it all out of my system! I can finally rest!"

She flopped onto the ground, dropping the hammer with a clank. Lying down, her hands under her head, Yori sighed in heavenly respite. It was very silent in the room as Yori stared up at the ceiling which was an elegant ivory. Letting out a small giggle, she smiled happily and went cross-eyed as she gazed at her chest for a few moments.

"Ah…and my boobs are even their normal color now! This is just great! You gotta just _love_ being able to let out your anger on something! That's why I always carry that hammer around and find I nice quiet place…" Yori ranted to herself. She went on for a few more minutes, just staring up, relishing in her new-found bliss. "…yeah…but the only problem is…" Glancing over to the right side of her, she caught the sight of a cracked floor and wall, pieces of expensive vases, and some pieces of pedestal. "…I did a number on the floor. Ooh wellll…I'll just get my dad to pay for it."

Yori heard the door creak a little, so she got up into a sitting position and turned around. Her face went a light, rosy red at what stood there gawking at her.

Hikaru had just come up to the Third Music Room when the bangs and crashes had stopped. When he looked inside he saw a figure now lying on the ground, rambling on about things he didn't really care about. From where he was, it was kind of difficult to see who exactly it seemed to be, so he tried to sneak in.

Slowly Hikaru slipped through the entrance but as he had just brought the last part of himself into the room his foot slightly hit the door, making it open just an inch or two more with a small squeak. He held his breath for a few seconds, staring at the figure, yet it didn't seem to move. Signing in relief, he looked next to the shape, where a grey hammer lay. _So it is Yori…_ he thinks. _Thank god he didn't notice the door open a…_

Just then Yori got up into a sitting position, showing that he was only wearing his white button shirt. _Shit…_ Slowly turning around, Yori came to meet Hikaru's gawk with a massive yet light blush and wide, surprised eyes.

"You're—" Hikaru started, his face flushing a deep red as he saw Yori's shirt had been ripped open. There were no buttons left. He lifted up a shaking arm and pointed at her. "You're—" Her huge cleavage was showing in her clean white bra like it was glowing. _"You're a girl!!!"_


End file.
